


Star Wars Ideas

by AndromedaCat



Series: Star Wars Ideas [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaCat/pseuds/AndromedaCat
Summary: MakeNoiseMan prompted this. We were talking Star Wars, which was flooding my Pinterest feed despite me not having seen the last two movies (I blame you, MakeNoiseMan).We got talking about the ending and the complications of a post-redemption-character-arc Ben attempting to reconcile with everyone and re-enter society. MakeNoiseMan argued that it would be pretty impossible, but I argued it could be done. You suggested I write the ideas down, so here! We can both suffer!
Series: Star Wars Ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611835





	Star Wars Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MakeNoiseMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeNoiseMan/gifts).



-Ben returns with Rey to the rebel base. Rey had to do a great deal of arguing and convincing over the comm to get everyone to understand that Ben was not to be shot on sight. Ben didn’t say a word.

-Finn and Poe think Rey is out of her mind, though they hold their fire (and keep their distance) when Ben disembarks behind Rey. Other Rebels have their hands on their weapons. After bringing Ben to somewhere quiet to rest, Rey talks to Finn, Poe and Chewie about some ideas.

-Chewie comes to collect Ben the next morning, Ben being too anxious to leave his quarters. Ben stands, but doesn’t say a word when Chewie comes in. After a pause, Chewie gives Ben a hug. Ben doesn't let go for some time.

-Rey brings Ben with her to Maintenance and assigns him several droids that need repairs. Ben proved to be a quick study, and Rey soon leaves him to work alone.

-Ben pretends not to notice BB-8 peeking around the edge of a doorframe and watching him. Eventually BB-8 rolls forward and, while appearing to be slightly nervous around Ben, also gives the impression of wanting to keep him company. R2-D2, on the other hand, catches sight of Ben and emits a sound like a duck being tazed. He repeatedly drives by Ben to shock him in the side when he’s preoccupied with other droids. Ben doesn’t react or say a word, but is relieved when Rey returns and scolds R2. Ben has the impression that the now absent BB-8 told Rey what was going on.

\- After Breakfast the next day, Rey announces to Ben that he’s got an important project on Ahch-To. Ben tries to ask questions, but is waved away and bundled onto a ship with Chewie and, to Ben’s surprise, Finn and BB-8. 

\- When they land, Ben is finally told that a series of wildfires and an unseasonably dry few weeks had caused the Porg population a great deal of damage. Ben was there to help with Porg rehabilitation under Chewie’s supervision, and a temporary medical shelter has been built. 

\- Ben learns from Chewie how best to treat burned Porgs. After several hours, Rey sees Ben start to smile a little at the Porgs and their clueless anticts. Until he has to dive forward and stop one from falling off the corner of a medical table and into a waste paper basket. Ben tasks BB-8 with keeping an eye on the treated Porgs, so BB spends most of his day acting like a border collie and rounding up their patients. BB-8 will stop his laps to occasionally chirrup and beep something encouraging to Ben. Finn brings in more wounded Porgs over the course of the day, not saying much, but stopping to pat BB-8 on the head.

\- The next day brings more injured Porgs, with a group of bandaged ones deciding to follow Chewie and Ben around. The numbers grow and Ben is leading a conga line of while bandaged Porgs around the medical shelter. Until he has to step over a door ledge and the Ports can’t figure out how to climb over. Ben later puts a plank against the ledge and the Porgs continue following. Ben swears it was to make things easier for BB-8. Finn highly doubts this, as he had seen BB-8 manage to post himself over the ledge.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I have no idea where this project is headed overall. If I have a conclusion I'll post it.


End file.
